An insight in Twilight from a Christian view
by Lost in a magic realm
Summary: This is an article and not a story, where I try to prove that there are Christian elements in the Twilight-saga, because of the religious contents within this is rated T. The aim is not to change religious beliefs but to prove that Twilight-saga is not evil and that it is possible to find links to the Bible.


**AN: **I have been encouraged to write this article by friends and family. It was originally written in Danish, but I have been convinced to rewrite it over to English, which is not my first language. I therefor apologize for any mistakes there most certainly will appear, but I hope the meaning of where I'm trying to go can be found. The article below reflects my thoughts and idears that have gathered in my min since reading and watching the Twilight-saga.

I do not know Stephenie Meyer and I have no idea whether she would approve of my thoughts or not. Twilight belongs to her.

I have only written this, because people have said that there is no christian elements in Twilight and I can't help but disagree. I have tried to prove that there is christian elements in Twilight, and I have tried to prove it with this article, unfortunately my article have been shot down by a danish editor for not containing enough proof and theological contents, when I tried to get it publish in a Danish theological magazine. However collegues, friends and family have said that I'm on to something and that what I have written sounds convincing enough to them, and so they have finally convinced my to rewrite and translate what I have written into in the hopes, that one day some body who have better skills at research and writting can finally do what I've failed to do, which is prove that are christian thoughts and elements behind Twilight-saga by S. Meyer.

* * *

**An insight in Twilight-saga from a Christian perspective.**

Paranormal and fantasy stories have become popular reading among the young in particularly de blood-dripping once that boarders the line of romance fantasy, where vampires and humans fall in love with each other. Examples stories like _True Blood_, _Vampire Diaries _and_ Twilight_. All three are being put in to film, the first twos as season series, while the last as definite movie series consisting of five movies. Twilight is bar far the most interesting of them all, because it has been written with a clear Christian disposition somewhat similar with Narnia, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, which is why I'll try to show some of the Christian aspects and elements which I have found, and which also could have some interest as an introduction for a discussion with students during Bible class.

Twilight is a fantasy world similar to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter in the sense is takes place in the modern world, and Meyer's vampires lives and exists hidden among the humans.

The overall theme in Twilight is of cause the romantic relationship between the vampire Edward Cullen and the human-girl Isabella Marie Swan; however there is also a more hidden and underlying theme in the saga. A world in the middle of change and transformation, moving slowly towards what you could see as the promised kingdom of peace as it is described in the Book of Isaiah, chapter 11, verse 6-9.

'_The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them. And the cow and the bear shall feed; their young ones shall lie down together: and the lion shall eat straw like the ox. And the sucking child shall play on the hole of the asp, and the weaned child shall put his hand on the cockatrice' den. They shall not hurt nor destroy in all my holy mountain: for the earth shall be full of the knowledge of the LORD, as the waters cover the sea.' Isa. 1:6-9._

Twilight-saga consists of four publicist books and a fifth not yet publicist. Unfortunately it seems like that Stephenie Meyer the author of Twilight have no intention of finishing the book at this moment. It's unfortunate because the fifth books provides the reader a greater insight and understanding for the daily struggle with temptation, which some of the characters in the story have to endure and fight, in also gives an insight of their wishes and hopes for redemption and salvation.

The publication of the fifth book has been put on hiatus, because elements has been leaked and published on the internet against S. Meyers wishes, however with the huge demand and request for this particularly book among her many fans she has published the first twelve chapters on her homepage .com, where it is possible to read them. S. Meyer has also written a supplement to the Twilight-saga written from a subordinate character's point of view. The book is called _the short second life of bree tanner_. Its contents however do not have much meaning or weight compared to the Twilight-saga itself, it merely underlines the fact that vampires are capable of distinguish between good and evil, and that there are rules and laws in the world of the vampires which must be kept and respected. Any violation is punished with death.

I'll use the following abbreviation for the books and movies. (bk=book, fl=movie/film):

**bk1-fl1: Twilight **_(released on dvd)_

**bk2-fl2: New Moon **_(released on dvd)_

**bk3-fl3: Eclipse **_(released on dvd)_

**bk4-**_**(fl4+fl5)**_**: Breaking Dawn**

_(Book has been divided in two movies, where the first has been released on dvd and the second will reach the cinemas soon.)_

**bk5: Midnight Sun**

_(not published, however the first 12 chapters can be found on S. Meyer's homepage.)_

**Twilight:** Twilight-saga as a whole.

_Bk1-bk4 is written from Bella's point of view, while bk5 is written from Edward's point of view._

I have stated in the beginning of this article that Twilight was written with a Christian disposition, and even though S. Meyer has never said so directly or hinted it in any interview or written comment that I know of, I have no doubt in the truth of that statement. I'll try to illustrate why throughout this article.

Bk1 begins with a quote from The Old Testament. In the English version it is Genesis 2:17 _»But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.« _as it is written in King James' version. Why is it worth mentioning that it is from the King James' version? It is, because S. Meyer is a member of the Mormon Church, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, which actually also use the King James' version among their holly scriptures. King James' version is also the one the Anglican Church use.

Time Magazine describes S. Meyer's religious belief as a key to understanding some of the characters decisions and behavior, in the terms that resisting temptation is a recurring theme and because there is a 'fine moral hygiene' in Twilight in the sense none of the characters smoke, drink or have sex before marriage. In fact Edward and Bella doesn't have sex until their wedding night, where they consummate their marriage, which results in a very surprising pregnancy, which again lead to the wish from some characters that Bella should get an abortion, however Bella is determined to carry through the pregnancy and have the baby.

The Mormon Church do not approve of abortion unless there is a question of rape, incest or endangerment of the mother's life. Even though Bella's life is in danger during the pregnancy, she insists on keeping the baby and she receives support from an unexpected side. This is seen as the main reason why S- Meyer's religious belief is as a key to understanding Twilight, However anti-abortion, resisting temptation and abstinence from smoking, drinking and sexual-activities is not something that is confined solely to the Mormon Church; same views can be found in other Christian groupings. For this reason it more Edward's adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's faith and hope for justification and salvation through deed, which reflect the author's religious background, in the sense Mormons believe and hope that they will be included among the justified though their conduct of life. This view appears in bk2, chapter 2. Where Carlisle is treating a wound on Bella and tells her: » I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even us. … By all accounts, we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure of credit for trying. «

Justification through deed is however not enough to characterize Twilight as being pure Mormon in the sense there are also Christian groupings outside the Mormon Church that believe in justification through deed or something similar, furthermore there exist a general attitude among most people that says you have to give to be able to take.

It's a part of the American history and conscious that the road to a peaceful world is by negotiations and treaties. A fine example of this idea you'll find in Edward Hick's painting from around 1834, _The Peaceable Kingdom_, which is inspired by Isaiah 11:6-9, where it is possible to see a group of colonists negotiate a treaty with the natives.

Others will see Edward's dominating and Bella's often submissive behaviors as a reflection of Mormon lifestyle, because it is the man's duty to provide and protect the family, while the woman look after the house and the children, for which reason Twilight is seen as a male dominating world. However this statement will not last in the long run, because if you read bk4, you'll notice a definite change of roles towards the end, where Bella with her final entry in the vampire world is no longer the weak and defenceless girl, who needs protections. She is now suddenly the protector, while Edward is now more or less the weak and defenceless one.

Even though the world in Twilight is male-dominated most of the time and doesn't live up to the demands of reality of equal rights and values between man and woman, then you cannot deny the fact that most girls dream and fantasies about a fairytale romance, where she is a princess in a world where men are men and women are women. There is actually sort of Cinderella story in Twilight, in the sense that Bella is described as a girl with average looks and being the one, who cares for the house, does the shopping and cooking, while her father the police chief Charlie Swan is hopeless when it comes to the domestic department, and also since Edward is described as the school's handsome and very wealthy guy which all the girls dream about and want, in other words the prince on the white stallion. The fact that the prince also comes with a dark side, just add some thrill and excitement to the story, and the fact that Cinderella isn't just the sweet and quiet girl, but also the active and independent woman with her own opinions only gives the story a hint of reality.

Even if S. Meyer's religious belief is a key to understand Twilight, it is not necessarily the only key for understanding, since the only until now found arguments on the net that Mormonism is the only foundation for comprehending the story are those that are written above, then it is interesting to find the same values and thoughts in other Christian circles in the US and also in other countries, which is way that argument falls to the ground. Besides it is more likely that S. Meyer has written from a more general conservative Christian point of view, where most Christian circles can agree with her.

Furthermore none of the characters in the book is described as being a Mormon, instead you hear that Carlisle Cullen is the son of an Anglican Priest in London's 1640'ties, while Charlie Swan describes himself as a Lutheran/Protestant, however without being an active church goer. René, Bella's mother, is described without any defined religious belief, but someone who dabbles with the different religions. Mr. Weber, father to Angela Weber one of Bella's friends from school, is a priest, but there is no mention of which one, but is most likely in the Lutheran Church, since he is the one that performs the wedding ceremony between Bella and Edward.

No specific religion is mention in the books, which is why it more natural to conclude that S. Meyer indeed was trying to write from a more general Christian point of view, so that it is possible for more people to relate with the characters and live themselves into the fantasy romance between Bella and Edward.

Whenever one of the characters speaks of God, it is also as one and the same, and not several. They also do not use the terms Father, Son or Holy Spirit when it comes to God, and if S. Meyer have used those terms and in according to her own beliefs and faith, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit would have been mentioned as three separate individuals, where the Father and the Son has a decided body, while the Hole Spirit is just Spirit without a body.

describes the faith and the belief within the Mormon church as follows: "Belief in God the Father, the Son (Jesus Christ), and the Holy Ghost existing as three separate, individual beings. Jesus Christ is literally the Son of God, His "only begotten in the flesh." God the Father and Jesus Christ are perfect, glorious, resurrected beings and have corporeal bodies. The Holy Ghost is a personage of spirit."

But when you read Twilight really close, then you'll notice that God is never clearly defined as either a person or as a spirit. The closest you get to a description of God is the part where Carlisle speaks to Bella in bk. 2, chapter 2: »But never, in the nearly four hundred years now since I was born, have I ever seen anything to make me doubt whether God exists in some form or the other. Not even the reflection in the mirror.«

The reflection not being enough to make him doubt could mean, that despite the fact man was created in the image of God according to Genesis chapter 1, then some of the human trades had lingered and remained even through the transformation and even in some form been intensified and strengthen, especially the certain personality trades. In bk 1, chap. 14. Edward tells Bella, how he, his mother Esme and siblings became a part of the Cullen-clan with Carlisle as the father figure, and also about the different trades each member has. Carlisle is described as the most human and compassionated in the Cullen-family, which corresponds with how he was in human life. Never too quick to judge or prosecute like his father, the pastor. Edward continues, that Carlisle has a theory about how the strongest human trades are brought into the next life, where they are intensified and strengthen: »Carlisle has a theory … he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, were they are intensified – like our minds, and our senses.« This can be interpreted such that if man are created in the image of God and some human features or trades remain and even strengthen doing the transformation to vampire, than that should also mean that a part of God's image have remained as well.

Another description of God can be found in another quotation by Edward in bk1, chap. 14, where Bella has just asked him, how vampires came to be and his response where as follows: »Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, which is hard for me to accept myself, is it hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?« Edward believes in a creating God, however his belief doesn't end there, because in bk2, chap. 2, it appears his view is also a bit negative, since God in his point of view are judgmental and unmerciful towards his kind, and he believes that vampires have no soul, hence no life and salvation after death. Carlisle explains: »Edward's with me up to a point. God and heaven exist … and so does hell. But he doesn't believe there is an afterlife for our kind.« Throughout the story Edwards negative view are slowly changing to something more hopeful. The views of Carlisle and Bella are slowly helping Edward to see himself differently, and in bk2 chap. 24 Bella makes him aware of this: »If you really believed that you'd lost your soul, then when I found you in Volterra, you would have realized immediately what was happening, instead of thinking we were both dead together. But you didn't – you said '_Amazing Carlisle was right_,'« A valid point which gave him something to hope for and believe in, a faith on the tiny maybe, that there just might be a small opening in the kingdom of heaven for someone like him, and then once again his thoughts falls on Bella after a transformation to an immortal vampire. In bk3, chap. 20 during a discussion about when Bella should have her sexual debut his views once more appears more hopeful. »If it's too late for me … Well, I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I'll let them keep you out, too.« In other words… he now believes that vampires do have a soul and they also have a chance for a place in heaven.

As mentioned before Bk1 begins with a Bible quote from The Old Testament, in the English version it is Genesis 2:17, where you'll find it just after the table of contents, and on the original front page there is an illustration of two hands holding out a red apple, a very clear representation of the temptation from Genesis. However who is the one being tempted? The first thought often leads to Edward, since he as a vampire is so tempted by Bella's blood, and if we indeed have been talking about bk5, then it wouldn't have been far away from the truth. Since Edward is so overwhelmed with thirst for Bella's blood, that it tempts and calls him like a siren from the Greek mythology. She is, what the vampires in bk2, chap. 21 calls Edward's _la tua cantante_. Edward is so pulled towards her that he has trespassed into her room at night and watched over her while she slept in ignorance. Edward's behavior can be seen as "Stalkerish" and has critics advising youngsters from reading Twilight, but as Kathryn Darden from points out, it also shows his battle with temptation. During those nights he is fighting a battle with his inner monster for control. Without those battles he would have overcome the temptation to easily. Something you would only truly understand if you were to read bk5.

None the less the genesis quote and the illustration are not with Edward in mind, since bk1 has been written from Bella's point of view. It is therefore Bella who are being tempted. In fl1, scene 7 it is Edward, who holds the tempting red apple towards her. Bella is driven by her curiosity to find out whom or what Edward is, however in the laws of the vampires any man who knows the existence of vampires must die. In other words knowledge is death. Bella not only gains knowledge about the existence of vampires, but she also falls in love with one, and because of her love for Edward she ends up in bk2 in front of the vampire elite, the Voltury, which consists of three leaders and their 'soldiers', and they sentence her to death, only the promise of a transformation earns her time, and only because she is to be anointed to an eternal life in the vampire Community. Bella must die as a human and on the third day rise up as an immortal, a newborn vampire.

In the first year after the transformation a vampire is called a newborn and is most dangerous and uncontrollable, because it is driven by instincts instead of rational thoughts. The newborn is also physical the strongest and are more difficult to kill unless you know how to handle them.

It is interesting to observe that the transformation from mortal to immortal in Twilight takes three days. It is mentioned the first time in bk1, chap. 15 where Edwards tells Bella about Carlisle's past and transformation. Carlisle, as an obedient son, tries to seek out and prosecute the monsters his father so zealously prosecuted, however without the same drive since his mind and heart were mild and merciful. This meant he was so much more thorough in his search in his eager not to harm the innocent, and so he found an actual vampire nest and was bitten by one. Carlisle now had to hide among rotten potatoes for three days, and ones the transformation was completed he knew, that his own father would not hesitate to annihilate him. Anyone who had been contaminated must die and there were no exceptions or merci to be found in his fathers heart.

The second time we about the three days of transformation I in bk4, where Belle in chap. 18 literally dies in childbirth, and where it succeeded Jakob and Edward to get her heart beat again. Edward bites her several times and the transformation can begin, and Bella re-risen as a vampire in chap. 19.

It is possible to think that the three days of transformation from mortal to immortal could be a reference to the resurrection of Jesus Christ in which you in the Christian faith receive the hope of an eternal life.

In the Danish edition of bk1 it is not a quote from Genesis, which can be found, but instead a quote from Daniel 2:22 _»Han ved, hvad mørket gemmer, og lyset bor hos ham.«_ translated to English: _»He reveals deep and hidden things; he knows what lies in darkness, and light dwells with him.«_ This quote can be found next to the copyright information. It has not yet been possible to find out why it is a different Bible-verse in the Danish version and why it couldn't be the same as in the English version, but it is none the less interesting, since the meaning is different from the quote from Genesis. The Daniel quote has been taken from the place where Daniel is praising and thanking God for a revelation, which doesn't make much sense in the Twilight story. However a guess could be, if you were to be so bold at see things with the New Testament in mind, especially Apostles 2:1-4. Because the Cullen-clan/family are described as vampires with golden eyes, while the traditional vampires has blood red eyes. Edward's eyes are at times described as burning liquid gold and scorching by Bella, and there no doubt that Edward knows what lies in darkness, since he as a vampire is of darkness, a creature of evil. The a question remains, can a vampire be without a soul? In S. Meyer's version of a vampire that do not seem to be the case. Since she do not describe her vampires in the more traditional way with fangs and where they burn up in the rays from the Sun like in _True Blood_ and _Vampire Diaries_, instead their skin shine like it's embedded with tiny diamonds, and their bodies are hard and cold like marble. Their eyes changes from black, where they are thirsty and most vulnerable to temptation of human blood, to either red, if fed traditionally on human blood, or golden if they are 'vegetarians' and therefor fed on animal blood. She describes them as rational and thinking beings that are capable at deciphering between good and evil. Then how does evil then appear according to the vampire-world? Is it when the law is broken or when a human life is lost?

The Cullens are described as good and charitable, especially Carlisle who works at the local hospital and is described as an excellent surgeon, who could have gotten a job in any hospital in the world and earn ten times as much than in Forks. The Cullens are also a family that shows mercy and forgiveness even when they do not expect it in return. They wish, want, do and have chosen the good. They have no intentions of hurting another human being and they value human life and in some cases more than their own. Carlisle rejoices every time when he manages to use his vampire senses to save a life that under normal circumstance wouldn't have been saved. It gives him a meaning and a goal in life. »Hmm. What I enjoy the very most is when my … enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist.«

Both Carlisle and Edward believes in the existence of God, they just ask whether or not they can hope for redemption and salvation. If you were to ask Bella the answer would be, that under no circumstances can the Cullens be damned. What God would not be impressed by the goodness of Carlisle, and how could there be a heavenly kingdom where Edward wouldn't be allowed to enter? Those are just some of Bella's thoughts in bk2, chap. 2, while Carlisle treats her wound and they have conversation about faith and believe in a God, and on salvation and life after death. Carlisle hopes that there also may be salvation for his kind, and that their effort to do the good will have a meaning despite the fact they are considered lost and without a soul. Yet he still hopes and tells Bella of his thoughts and hopes to which she eagerly nods in agreement. »I look at my … _son_. His strength, his goodness, the brightness that shines out of him – and it only fuels that hope, that faith, more than ever. How could there not be more for one such as Edward?«

In fl2, scene 2, where Carlisle like in bk2 takes about damnation, Bella responds with: »Damn? Like in Hell? You can't be damn, that is impossible.«. In the same movie, scene 16 Aro, the leader of the Voltury, says to Bella: »How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster?«, to which Bella replies: »You don't know a thing about his soul!«. The instructor to fl2, Chris Weitz, explains Bella's line with that she in her love for Edward believes she knows his soul. And there is left no doubt that you should see the vampires in this story as creatures with a soul. The question is just are they lost or not? It is here meaning with the eyes comes in. Through time people have often in a poetic mood described eyes as the window to the soul. This opens up the possibility that in Twilight it is the light of the soul, which you see shine through the eyes, and then you're suddenly approaching something which reminds a lot of the Bible-scene where the twelve apostles are filled with the Holy Ghost and little tongues of fire are placed over each of the apostle's heads. For the vampires it is instead of tongues of fire golden eyes as sign that they have been filled with the light and the good has taken place in them, how else would they be able to resist the never ending singing temptation which the human blood is to them?

The Cullens obeys the old laws which the vampires live by, but they also live friendly side by side with humans, and they live with love, consideration and mercy. They are willing to forgive their enemies, to give them a second chance and even look after them. An example is the newborn vampire girl Bree Tanner who stands to lose her life, because she has broken the old laws. Laws she has never been taught by her creator, and even though she has thought to kill Bella and was a part of the group of newborns that tried to kill the Cullens, they were willing to forgive her, take responsibility for her and teach her the laws. The Cullens even tried to convince the volturi soldiers to let Bree live, which however didn't succeed.

The Cullens are different to the blood red eyed vampires which lives traditionally, meaning they drink human blood and sees human as cattle and slaves. Human life has no value or meaning to them, and they have no understanding for composition, mercy and forgiveness. The red eyed vampires values their old laws and fears the reprisals at a breach, because like they have no understanding for charitable feelings like compassion, mercy and forgiveness and therefor do not show mercy to others, they do not expect mercy in return only death and in worst cases torture before the death penalty. It is the Voltury that rules and judge in the vampire realm, and all their actions must be seen according to the law. In fl2 it is possible to see a number of quotes in Latin on the wall within the Volturi throne room, one of those quotes is: »SUPRA LEGES«, which means _law above all_. The importance of the law in the eyes of the Voltury is repeatedly explained and expressed in Twilight, either when the Cullens speak of the Voltury or when one of the Cullen members stands before them. If the Voltury can't find anything, no matter how vague it might be, then they will not judge you and sentence you the death penalty. Their images as the upholders of the law is very important to the Voltury. Example in fl2, scene 15, where Edward stands before the three Voltury leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius, and begs them to end his life, you'll hear Marcus calm and sad voice: »Not without cause«. A broken heart is not an offense, a breach so to speak of the ancient vampire laws, which is way they deny his wish. However they also have another more hidden agenda to way they have no desire to see him dead. Aro enjoys to collect vampires with special gift and recruit them in the Volturi army, and with Edwards ability to read thoughts with the one exception of Bella's he has intrigued Aro enough to have him want him in the army, hence the reason why Aro lets him live. Aro is hoping that he'll get the opportunity to convince Edward to join his side, and so he lets him go well aware, that Edward will use the time to think of something that will break the laws without a doubt. Edward wants to die because he believes Bella is dead.

In bk2 and fl2 it is clear that S. Meyer has let herself be inspired by W. Shakespear's _Romeo and Juliet_, both of them begins with a quote from the play, act 2, scene 6 and both has included the death-scene from the Shakespeare play. In bk2, chapter 1 Bella and Edward is watching the play together at her house, while in fl2, scene 1 they are watching during an English class at school.

Other places where it is evident that S. Meyer has let herself be inspired can be found in bk2, chap. 16 where Bella is sitting with her best friend Jacob at his place and is musing, what Juliet would have done, if Romeo had left her. Would Juliet had married Paris instead?

Jacob is a Quileute-native American and a werewolf/shapeshifter. He is the mortal enemy of the vampires. Under the guidance of Sam Uley Jacob and his fellow wolves search the forests around Forks and La Push for vampires. Only the Cullens have graciously been granted permission to stay in the area because of an old peace treaty they made with Jacob's great grandfather, who at the time was the chief and alpha/leader of the Quileute-wolves, and only if they did not step on Quileute territory or _bite_ a human. Carlisle had on the behalf of the Cullen-clan convinced and promised the Quileute-wolves that they valued human lives as much as their own and if not higher, but despite that the wolves didn't trust them, which is why none from La Push would let themselves be treated at the local hospital, where Carlisle worked, and when the word came out that the Cullens had left the area, it was celebrated with a giant bonfire in the La Push reservation.

The wolves opinion and attitude towards the Cullens only changes because of Bella and what happens because of her. Little by little they slowly begins to trust the Cullens more and more, and it culminates in a form of kinship, where they are linked together as a family. Twilight ends with something that looks like the beginning of the fulfillment of Isaiah 11:6-9, because Jacob imprints on Renesme, the daughter of Edward and Bella. Renesme is a hybrid, half human and vampire, and it is expected that she'll one day fall in love and marry Jacob. Imprinting is described as a way for the wolves to find their mate/partner, and is much like love at first sight just more powerful. In bk3, chap. 5 Jacob tries to explain it to Bella: »Have you ever heard of _imprinting_? … we find our mates that way. … I mean … our soul mates.« With Jacob's imprinting in bk4, chap. 18 the peace between the wolves and the Cullens is no longer based on a treaty, but now based on a future family bond. An attack on the Cullens are henceforth an attack on family in the eyes of the wolves, which is why they stand side by side with the Cullens in the big confrontation with the Volturies in bk4, chap. 36-38.

The Voltury wishes to dissolve and annihilate the Cullen-family, and their reason to do so is Renesme, whom they suspect to be an immortal child, a child that have been bitten and transformed into a vampire, which would mean a severe breach of the old laws, since history has showed that such a child can not be taught or raised to follow the laws. However what the Voltury do not know is that Renesme was born and that she'll no remain a child. She'll grow up and learn with an unseen speed. She learns quickly the difference between good and evil and like her parents she has no intention of ever hurting a human being. In the eyes of Renesme vampires, Quileute-wolves and humans are all equals. When the argument of Renesme being an immortal child fails, the Voltury tries a different route and uses her rarity as hybrid as an unknown danger for which she must die and as an added bonus getting the Cullens dissolved. Needless to say the Voltury do not get what they desired, since their invalid confrontation ends up with anxiety and stir among their witnesses. The Volturi witnesses experience how their leaders, not only wishes to uphold the law but in truth also seek more power and control over the vampire world.

The Cullens has been seen as threat because they were the larges clan next to the Voltury, and because they have the capability to form alliances with former mortal enemies, create strong bonds of friendship with other vampire and found a way to live in peaceful solidarity with humans. And as such the witnesses has found the vampire world at the bridge of something new. In bk4, chap 38 it is described as follows: »The Volturi witnesses hissed amongst themselves. The vampire World was changing, and everyone could feel it.«

Aro envies the Cullens for their bond with the wolves, and he wishes the wolves as his guard dogs, to which Edward points out that the only reason the Cullens and the Quileute-wolves are capable to coexist is because they are both dedicated in the effort to protect human lives, so unless Aro wishes to reconsider his lifestyle a cooperation between the wolves and the Volturies will never happen. »They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. unless you're rethinking your lifestyle.« bk4, kap. 36.

Aro and the two other Volturi leaders have no desire to change their way of life. They do not comprehend and understand Carlisle's way of life and his ideas, and they fear the power and influence Carlisle have gained through time. Garrett, a nomad vampire on the Cullens' side says about the Voltury in a speech of defense in bk4, chap. 37. »Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life?« This leads the thoughts to the Jewish elite in The New Testament, and even though Matt 13:14 is directed to the flock, it could easily be used here with the Voltury, because they as the only vampires have a milky white film covering their blood red eyes. In bk2, chap. 21 Bella is wondering if it inhibit their vision, and the same thought crosses the minds of two other vampires from Romania in bk 4, chap 33. However there is no evidence that the Volturi leaders have eyesight problems, it is more likely they are blinded by the greed for power.

The Cullens appreciation of human lives, their actions, especially Carlisle treatment of Jacob, when he was badly injured during a battle, and also their love and care for Bella, has all in all strengthen the trust the Quileutes have in them, and it's also what made it possible to renegotiate the peace treaty when needed, like in bk3, where Bella's life was in danger, and where it was only through a cooperation that they managed to save her life and the lives of the people in Forks and La Push. A second renegotiation occurs in bk4 in connection with Bella's pregnancy, and one of the wolves becomes a close friend with the Cullens, Edwards especially. With the birth of Renesme the peace treaty are more or less replaced with a family bond between the two groups.

Even though Isaiah 11:6-9 are never directly mentioned, there is a hint of it in bk1, chap 13, where Edward for the first time proclaims his love to Bella with the following words: »And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.« The beast no longer hunts and has now chosen to live side by side with what was formerly it's pray. This quote by Edward is properly the most recognized and known by Twilight fans, because many have heard or read S. Meyer tell about the time she got the inspiration for her Twilight story. It was a dream she had; about a young girl, who are talking with a beautiful and shiny man in a meadow filled with wild flowers illuminated by the rays from the midday sun. The famous quote »And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.« can also be found in fl1, scene 12. It is not only Edwards proclamation of love, it also the mark of the time and place where the temptation is no longer a threat. Edward no longer fears that he'll fall for the temptation and end up killing Bella. The Monster within him has ceased to power over him and within him. Is this not a plausible argument to reason that Twilight also contains a story about a movement towards a new and more peaceful kingdom like the one which can be found in Isaiah?

None the less it was that quote from the first Twilight movie, which made me read the books. After I had seen the first movie twice, I felt compelled to rush to the bookstore and buy all four books in the English version. I couldn't shake off the feeling that there were more to the story than what first meets the eyes. First time while I watched the movie I couldn't help but wondering about that little Edward line about the lion and the lamb, and then there were the wooden cross in the house. My curiosity and wonder was only strengthen the second time around, and when I read the books, I learned that the cross was carved by Carlisle's father, an Anglican priest in the middle of seventeenths century. The cross is also known as Carlisle' cross among many fans. When I also discovered the Bible quotation from Genesis in the beginning of the book my search for something more than a fantasy romance between a vampire and human began, and I wasn't disappointed. There is so much more to be found, little hints and symbols which you could take out and study, and maybe even have a discussion with students about themes from the Bible based on something they know from the world of Twilight.

* * *

**AN:** Now that we have come to the end of my article, please let me know what you thought... and maybe share this if you think there might be some truth in what I thought and wrote.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for any comments you might leave and thank you if you decide to share it, because you found it honest and truthful.

Please know this... I just wanted to prove that Twilight is not evil and that you shouldn't judge and shun a story just because there are vampires and werewolves in it, and I hope that I at least have proven that there might be more to a story than you'll see at first glance.

Oh... and one more thing... I really would like to know, if there are Bible qoutes to be found in the first book in the Twilight-saga in other languages, just as I have found one in both the English and Danish version of Twilight. If they are different or the same... please let me know and thank you if you do.

Sincerely

Cody.


End file.
